Charmed is Real
by Chrislovercharmed
Summary: Cassie Thompson is a big fan of Charmed, and has been since the beginning. She became even more obsessed when Chris came on. Now, when Chris dies, she hates it, and wants to save him. Be careful what you wish for... Please R and R! No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

I muted the TV so I could get to sleep, but a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. Most of them were about how stupid I was being. I mean, it's just a TV show, right? He didn't really die. Drew Fuller was alive and well and probably surfing at that very moment. And, that's another thing: Drew Fuller played Chris. Chris isn't real. So being sad and feeling as empty as I felt made no sense. Then, an absurd thought occupied my mind: could I have fallen in love with a fictional character? I laughed inwardly, thinking maybe my sanity had finally left me far behind. Either that or my love life was well and truly screwed. If I was **that **desperate, I might as well give up any and all hope of finding a guy. The only thing to do would be to bury myself in my work. A light went off in my head. What work? I hadn't had a steady job since I moved. I sighed. I'd been popular in high school. And in college. So when had my social life become nonexistent?

My clock chimed, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window and saw a full moon. Then I realized it was midnight. I smiled slightly and began to recite the spell I had heard so many times:

Hear now the words of the witches 

The secrets we hid on this night

The oldest of gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring your power to me

I want the power

Give me the power

I waited, listening for anything, thunder or something. Four minutes passed. Nothing. Not that I had actually expected anything.

"Still," I said aloud, "I wish I could go to Chris and save him." I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, it was morning. I gazed around my room. No. Not my room. I was somewhere else, somewhere very familiar. _Where the hell am I?_

I sat up and looked around, trying to spot anything that could give me a clue as to where I was. My gaze landed on a picture and my heart stopped.

"No," I whispered. "No friggin' way!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the picture for closer inspection. "It can't be! This just can't be! It's not possible!" I looked around the room once more before dropping the picture and running full-speed out the door and down the stairs. I froze. Everything was just like I'd seen it, the living room, (I ran in to make sure) the kitchen, even the grandfather clock was in the same place. _It's true, _I thought, _I'm in Charmed!_

"Ok, ok, it's ok, there's gotta be some sort of explanation, I mean people don't just go to sleep and reappear in fictional worlds! Hmm, ok, uh, what was I doing before I went to sleep? I was- oh." I remembered thinking about Chris and saying the spell. Then I said something else. _Oh yeah, I said I wished I could go and save Chris. _"Great. What the hell am I-" _Wait. I wanted to save Chris. Maybe if I save him I'll go back. So the house is empty, that means that everybody's at the hospital. Except Chris. He should be in the attic. _

I turned and hurried back up the stairs. When I reached the attic I saw Chris going to Wyatt and saying "Time to get you out of here."

"Chris! Watch out!" He turned to see who said that and was thrown off his feet and onto a table by Gideon.

"No!" Gideon's head snapped in my direction. He looked about to give me the same treatment as Chris, when suddenly a shimmering blue- I stared in disbelief- _force field _surrounded me. I looked down. Wyatt was at my feet. He looked up at me, and I smiled. I looked back up at Gideon. The guy looked mega-pissed. He tried to electrocute his way through the field, but it sort of rebounded on him and sent him flying. He orbed out before he landed, and didn't reappear. The shield fell.

I leaned down and looked Wyatt in the face.

"Thanks, buddy. Nice shield you got there." He held his arms up, so I picked him up.

I turned around to find Chris staring at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

I laughed nervously. "Well, um, that's a funny story, actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your name is a funny story?"

"No, uh, it's Cassie Thompson."

"Okay, and what are you doing here?"

"Umm…"

"Let me guess: it's a funny story."

"Yeah. But, can you wait until we get rid of Gideon and save Wyatt?"

He eyed me. "Alright. But I expect you to also explain how you know about all this later on."

"Deal. Let's go save the world." _And your fiancée._

We headed toward the door, Wyatt resting on my hip. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around on impulse. A darklighter black-orbed in. He took careful aim at Wyatt.

"NO!" I spun around and gasped as an arrow found its way through my lower back and into my stomach. Wyatt caught on and orbed the three of us to Magic School, which was gratefully empty.

I couldn't take the pain. I felt Wyatt falling out of my arms, and he orbed. Chris caught me. He orbed me to a couch.

"W-W-Wyatt… is he- ?"

"He's okay."

"G-good." I closed my eyes and attempted to steady my breathing. "D-damn, this really-hurts. B-but hey, at least-I'm-dying now, when my life can't get-any w-worse."

"It can't be that bad."

"I-it is."

"I'm sorry. At least you didn't grow up in a world where your older brother was-"

"I-inexplicably evil?"

"Unfortunately." He looked down, deep in thought.

"I'm s-sorry ab-bout Bianca."

He stared at me, his face chalk-white.

"How the hell do you know about her? Did Wyatt send you back?" He stood up and backed away.

"N-no, I-" I groaned as I felt the life draining out of me. I mustered all my strength, opened my eyes, and glared at him. "L-look, I'm laying here dying so your future doesn't t-turn to crap. I-I'm laying here dying for your b-brother, your fiancée, your family, and you're w-worried about how I k-know what I know. G-give a dying woman a b-break."

He studied me for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Except, you're not going to die. Wyatt!"

Wyatt orbed in. He held his little hand over my forehead. My pain vanished in an instant. I looked down. The arrow was hovering above my stomach. Wyatt orbed it out of sight. I looked at him gratefully.

"That's twice today you've saved my life. You really are an angel, aren't you?"

"Okay, you're healed. Now, explain yourself."

"I thought you said it could wait."

"You are currently residing in my care. I reserve the right to change my mind. So, start talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Sir, yes, sir, Mr. Bossman, sir."

"Just get on with it."

"Fine, but you're gonna try and have me committed, I'm sure." I took a deep breath. "I'm from another dimension, one where everything that's happened to the sisters for the past six years is on a television show called Charmed. In my world, none of this is real."

Chris stared at me. He seemed to be reading my thoughts to see if I was telling the truth. Finally, he said, "Would you be willing to prove it?"

I was immediately apprehensive. "How?"

"Just answering some questions."

"Okay."

"What are the sisters' names?"

"Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews."

"Okay, that was easy. Their parents?"

"Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett for the first three, and Patty and Sam Wilder for Paige, who is a half-whitelighter like you."

"Name one creature each of them has turned into."

"Prue, a dog, Piper, a wendigo, Phoebe, a banshee, and Paige, a vampire."

He thought for a second. "It was a TV show?" I nodded. "Then you even saw things that not everyone here did?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about something."

I had to think about it for a while. I met his gaze, and sighed. "All right, but you asked for it. I know about your last conversation with Bianca, word for word. You said, "Bianca! Oh God, no no no, etcetera," and then she said, "Haven't we been here before?" You answered, "Maybe we will be again." I looked up at him, and was horrified to see tears in his eyes. "Chris, I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of…"

"It's okay," he said hoarsely. "I believe you." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I know it still hurts."

"Doesn't matter. So, how did you get here anyway?"

I eyed him carefully. "You shouldn't bottle things up like that." He said nothing. "Fine. I don't know how I got here. Well, I kind of have an idea."

"Just tell me what you did before you were here."

"Well, I watched the season finale of Charmed on tape, as when it had originally been on, I'd been job-hunting. Anyway, I noticed there was a full moon, and the clock chimed midnight, so, just for fun, I said the power-invoking spell."

"For fun?"

"Yeah. It's not like I really believed anything would happen."

"So that's when you came here?"

"No." He waited for me to go on, but I didn't want to. I knew I'd have to tell him about his death, and I really didn't want to do that. But he wouldn't stop staring at me, so, with a heavy heart, I continued. "First, I need to tell you about that last episode. You, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe traded places with your evil counterparts in another world."

"Yeah, that happened here too."

"Okay, I'll just cut to the chase. All the events leading to that moment just before I interrupted things went the same in both worlds."

"And after?"

"Clearly, things have gone a little differently. I'm not supposed to be here. I wasn't in the show. I wasn't there when Gideon attacked, and so I couldn't stop him from… killing you."

Chris went all chalk-white again. "Killing? I died?"

I nodded, and cleared my throat. "After everything that happened this season, I couldn't believe that it all had to end in your death. I didn't want that. So, for some stupid reason, I said aloud, "I wish I could go to Chris and save him." I went to sleep there, and woke up here."

He was still pale, and wouldn't look at me or say anything.

"Chris, it's okay. Well, no it's not, but it didn't happen, I stopped it, I saved you! So you can't fall apart now, because we're all really scared and don't know what we're doing and we aren't sure if we can handle this because it's not possible and I just want to feel safe again!" I was up and pacing during all of this, hysterically gesturing this way and that. I stopped and realized I was having trouble breathing. It had suddenly all sunk in when I saw that look on Chris's face, and it was all way too much for me to take.

Chris snapped out of it and came to me. I spun around so he wouldn't see my tears. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed him away. He realized this was my melting point. He grabbed my arms from behind and held them tightly to my stomach. I struggled for a bit, then gave up and collapsed. He went to his knees, arms still around me. I continued to hyperventilate while Chris attempted to calm me down.

"Chris, I'm so scared. I-I've watched this show since my junior year of high school, and now I'm in it! You have n-no idea…"

"You're right. You're right. I don't know how terrifying this must be for you. But let me let you in on a little secret." He let go and turned me to face him. "I'm scared too. The fate of the world is on the line here, not to mention the fate of my whole family. I'm scared to death."

I looked him in the eye. "That's probably not the best expression for you, considering."

"Oh, right."

I closed my eyes. "Damn, sorry." I reopened my eyes and looked at him. "This is insane, all of this. Me being here, you here with me. I've seen you on TV, 2 dimensional, and now I'm here talking to you. This is surreal. And this place?" I gestured around Magic School. "It's absolutely amazing!"

Chris looked around. "I guess to someone who didn't practically live here for most of their life, it would be." He held out his hands. I took them, and he pulled me up. I wiped my eyes, feeling a tad embarrassed for my tears. The feeling dissipated when I noticed him doing the same, discreetly.

I felt a little uncomfortable after my outburst, so I went to a bookcase to change the atmosphere. "Jeez, is that a spell book?" I grabbed it and flipped it open. "Oh, ew, there's a spell for relieving constipation. And another for removing warts, and this one- Damn! This one is supposed to cure lung cancer! Too bad my Uncle Jack didn't know about this one. He died 6 years ago from it."

Chris appeared at my side. "You know, I doubt half of these even work. They were probably written in the Middle Ages, when stuff like that was really popular."

"Hmm." I put it back, and grabbed another. I opened it to the first page, on which was written in large, swirling letters "An Introduction to

Necromancy". I glanced sideways at Chris, then closed the book quickly and returned it to the shelf. I began running my hands along the spines, until I touched upon a rather large volume that for some reason I just had to read. I tugged it off the shelf, went to a table, and let it drop heavily. The sound startled Wyatt, who began crying. Chris went to take care of him. I looked at the cover curiously. It was written in some weird language that I'd never seen. I opened it to yellowing pages, probably hundreds of years old. Again, more strange writing. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and a moment later, realized the writing was beginning to blur and move. I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them again, I couldn't believe it: right where seconds before there had been another language was clear and plain-as-day English. The title page read: "Being a Book of Prophecies from He, The Unseen". I carefully turned the page and read the first prophecy.

"The sixteen is the great but doomed

Two coins placed so he cannot see

Fomalhaut, Orion, Regulus, Denebola

These stars do frown upon a boot."

I read it aloud.

Chris wandered over. "What was that?"

"A prophecy, and I think I'm on the verge of figuring it out. See these names? These are stars, or constellations. 'The sixteen' is a person, and he had coins put over his eyes so he couldn't see. And the stars, constellations, whatever, look at the first letters. They spell something."

"F-O-R-D," we read in unison.

"And then it says the stars frown upon a boot. What if there's a letter missing?"

"I think I know what you're saying," he said.

"This is a prophecy predicting President Lincoln's assassination. He was killed in Ford Theater by John Wilkes Booth, and everyone knows that afterwards, he had coins with his face on them placed over his eyes." I looked at him triumphantly.

Chris looked at me, awed. "That was unbelievable. That would've taken me forever to figure out. Are you usually that intuitive?"

"I don't know, it just wasn't that hard to figure out. It's like a puzzle, and somehow the pieces just fell into place."

He turned the page. "What about this one?"

I read:

"The second child of the second child

And the traveler of worlds,

Their destinies are one

When upon clasped hands the full moon doth shine.

Then three there shall be

From these two most powerful souls."

Was I going nuts, or did this sound a little familiar?

"Piper's the second Charmed One."

"Yeah." We didn't look at each other, but I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"And you're her second kid, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And I'm from another world."

"Unless you've been lying to me. What about the 'three there shall be'?"

"Only thing I can think of is… kids."

I looked at him. He looked unusually pale, then slowly began to turn red as I said that.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Well, none of that matters because our hands have never been clasped underneath a full moon. So none of that will happen if we avoid full moons. Right?"

"Er, right. You know, we still need to find Gideon and save Wyatt. I'll go see if maybe he came back here." He walked out of the room, leaving me stunned and confused.

I closed the book with a sigh and put it back on the shelf. As if attracting someone of the opposite sex wasn't hard enough, there was now a prophecy involved. Between Chris and me. Who's engaged. I foresee some major drama in the near future.

I went to Wyatt, who was sitting on the couch, kneeled, and started making funny faces at him. He smiled.

"Boy, what a cutie you are." I stopped and sighed. "So what do you think? You think your brother and I are _destined to be_?" He looked at me knowingly, then pointed behind me. I turned. A swirl of blue orbs appeared, and there was Chris.

"I thought you were looking for Gideon."

"I was, somebody else must've…" His gaze drifted to Wyatt. I looked at him too. He looked at me as if to say, "Answer your question?"

"Well, I'll just go back and uh…" I turned back to Chris, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Chris, maybe we need to talk about this. Because, the first prophecy we read came true, so who says the other one won't? Ha, and I know that's terrible thing to say, considering what you left behind in the future. But, oh for Buddha's sake, I have to admit I've felt drawn to you since the first time I saw you on Charmed, and every time the sisters distrusted you, I trusted you. I always knew you were good, even before anyone else did. I like everything about you; your neurotic-ness, your eyes, your hair, the way you smile, the way you talk, the way you act, the way you selflessly died for your family and kept telling Leo to just go save Wyatt and don't give up, even thought that never really happened. Why the hell do you think I really came here, huh? I wanted to save you because I love you! And that was also a terrible thing to say, and now I'm rambling, God, I'm such an idiot!" I stood up, straight up, my hands in fists at my sides. In my mind, I was freaking out because I just told him everything and I was berating myself for saying that because of Bianca. Outside, I seemed frustrated, but had tears blurring my vision, so I couldn't tell his reaction. I didn't want him to know what I was really feeling, so I kept acting angry. I spun around, discreetly wiped the tears from my eyes, and flung myself onto the couch. I crossed my arms and wouldn't look at him.

"Cassie?"

"Just forget it. I did what I came here for, now I just want to go home." Suddenly, the room around me began to dissolve. I blinked, and I was at Halliwell Manor again. "Uh, heh heh, I said HOME, as in my home." Nothing from the Powers. I sighed. "Fine, I want to go to Magic School." The room dissolved, and I was back on that couch, Chris staring at me.

"Well, that really sucks. Guess I'm stuck here." I crossed my legs and glared at him, daring him to say whatever he wanted about my outburst.

"Cassie?"

"What?" I said harshly, looking away.

"Was all that true?"

"What do you think?"

He was quiet for a second, then said, "Wow."

I looked back and him, and our eyes locked. He was looking at me thoughtfully, but I was still feigning anger.

"Look, like I said, it doesn't matter and we should just forget it because I'm apparently stuck here so we can't let our personal things get in the way of the more important things. Okay? Forgotten? Good." I got up, picked up Wyatt, and started to walk right past Chris.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm. He came around to my front, not letting go of my arm.

"Chris, we have nothing to talk about. You love Bianca, and you're still engaged to her."

He laughed scornfully. "No, I'm not. I can't marry a ghost."

"But once we save Wyatt, she won't be a ghost. She'll be alive and you won't even remember me. And that's the way it should be. I have to go back to my world."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"We can't be together, that's why I didn't want to tell you about how I really feel. Now, come on, we have to save Wyatt."

"Maybe I want to be with you. Maybe I don't want Bianca anymore. And maybe I've felt an attraction to you too, since the first time I saw you."

"When, 20 minutes ago?"

"I'm serious."

I looked away. Then I looked back at him. "Chris, you can't just stop loving someone and love someone else. It doesn't work that way."

"I haven't really loved Bianca since she took me back to Wyatt. She-"

"She broke your heart. I know. I saw that episode."

He smiled sadly. "What was it called?"

"Chris-crossed, appropriately enough." I realized then the full impact of that prophecy. It was clearly drawing Chris and me together, and I knew we both wanted it. But what would happen to us once we changed everything?

"Chris…"

I looked into his eyes. Wow, they were really green, and so deep…

"You okay?" His voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's just…don't you think this is all happening a little fast?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"I mean, normally I would've had at least 20 more minutes of outburst-free time. It's gotta be the prophecy."

"Probably. I wonder when the next full moon is?"

"Can we get the paper from the house?"

"No, I don't want to risk orbing."

"Ahem, who said you had to get it?" I grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to get into my powers, the least you can do is let me learn to use them."

"Well, I suppose, as long as you're careful and come right back."

"Yes Mr. Mom, and when I get back, will you bake me cookies?"

He laughed. "You are positively hilarious."

"I know I am." I handed Wyatt to him."Now, I want to go to Halliwell Manor." I watched Chris's face dissolve and the Halliwell Manor living room come into focus.

I went immediately to the kitchen where I knew the paper would be. I looked around, then, sure enough, saw it on the counter. I grabbed it, opened my mouth to say I wanted to go to Magic School, and felt a hand clamp over it.

A voice I knew all too well muttered in my ear, "I don't want to harm you. I just want the boy."

Gideon took his hand off my mouth and an athame appeared in it, which he held to my throat.

"I guess you'll have to kill me because there is no way in hell I'll ever tell you where he is."

"It would be a terrible loss to the side of good for you to die."

"What?"

"Oh yes, we have long foreseen your arrival and known of your destiny. Together, you and Christopher Halliwell will bring about the third generation of Charmed Ones, and possibly the most powerful yet. I would be happy to allow that, but I cannot let Wyatt Halliwell live. He is too dangerous."

"You know, it's Elders like you that give Elders like Leo Wyatt a bad name."

"I am trying to do what's best for everyone."

"That's what Adolph Hitler said."

"Do not associate me with that monster."

"You're trying to murder a baby. How does that not make you a monster too?"

"Enough!" The kitchen disappeared, and I felt like I was floating. Then, my feet hit solid ground. I looked around and knew instantly I was in the Underworld. Gideon threw me onto the ground, where two chains attached to the wall slithered to my wrists and clamped onto them.

"You will stay here while I look for the child. Unless you'd rather just call him to you now and save me the trouble?"  
"Go to hell!" To my great surprise, he disappeared. I didn't question what I just did; I had to get out of there before he came back. "Magic School!" The Underworld disappeared and I was back on the couch, Chris standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?"

"Keep your eyes open for Gideon; he's gonna be pissed."

"Gideon?"

"He was at the house. He took me to the Underworld, I told him to go to hell, and I'm pretty sure he did."

His eyes widened. "That's quite a power you have."

"You're telling me." It was then that I noticed the paper was still in my hands. I found the weather report. "Hey Chris, the next full moon is…tonight."

**End of First Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry times infinity about the sucky lateness of chappie 2, but I was having trouble coming up with it. BTW, just so you know Ayan, Cassie is DEFINITELY not meant to be either Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff. Hilary has become too blonde, in the bad way, and I'm mad at Lindsay for dying her hair blonde! Bad Lindsay! She is just not a blonde, she's a redhead, and that look was working for her! Anyway, here chap-chap!

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." To avoid looking at him, I studied my left hand. "Look, I broke a nail. Oh, the horror."

"Horror indeed. Now was my visit to that most un-Godly place intentional, or otherwise? Either way, you should prepare yourself for a rather painful death."

Chris's eyes widened as he looked over my shoulder, and I slowly turned around.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said smoothly. "You still went to Hell, that makes it plenty worth it."

He growled, and I snickered.

"Hardly fitting behaving for an Elder, don't you think? Growling and all that. What'll you do next, bark at me?"

I watched delightedly as Gideon's cheeks reddened. I was really horribly and inescapably terrified, but had seen enough movies to know not to show it.

"Do not taunt me, girl."

"Oh, is ickle Gideon going to hurt me? Why don't you try and see what happens?"

Chris put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "This is part of some clever plan, right? One you will share with me soon?"

"Uh, right, sure," I whispered back.

"I believe," Gideon said loudly, "that you recognize this, Miss Thompson?" He held up a dagger, the same one that killed Chris in the show.

"Yes," I said hoarsely, frightened beyond rational thought.

He smiled evilly and raised his eyebrow before orbing out.

"Chris, we have to-" Just then, Gideon re-orbed and attempted to plunge the dagger into my stomach. Chris, however, was too quick, and orbed us out. We came back in behind Gideon, and I knew just what to do.

"Dagger!" I shouted, holding out my hand. The dagger appeared in it, just like I thought it would. Gideon barely had time to register what happened and turn around before I threw the dagger. The Elder was caught by surprise, so it buried itself into his chest and his heart, if he had one. He died almost instantly, glaring at me one last time before his body fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Silence…

Very odd silence…

Then, I let loose.

"Yes! Oh yeah! Oh that was so cool! It's like a freaky advanced version of Paige's power! And," I added, calming down a tad, "it felt right to do. I'm so energized. I should kill evil, maniacal crazies more often. What a rush!"

Chris was staring as me, very amused at my outburst. "Fortunately, with your power and all, I'm not sure you have a choice there."

I looked back at him and sighed. "True. Being a witch is such a burden!" I said dramatically, putting the back of my hand on my forehead.

"Cassie."

I could hear the major seriousness in his voice, so I let my hand drop to my side. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving the world."

"Oh, it was nothing someone with nerves of steel couldn't do." I looked at him quizzically. "Hey, why aren't you fading away? I mean, he's dead, so this version of you shouldn't even exist anymore, much less in this time."

"I don't know. Maybe there's more that needs to be done."

Our gaze locked for the millionth time that day as we thought the same thing, but refused to believe it. Or I did.

"So what now? Back to the house, stay here, or hospital?" I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot. The worlds are probably still screwed up! It can only be restored by an act of great evil in this one, and I don't think what I did was evil enough. One of the sisters could have lost an arm or an eye by now! Oh, this is so very very bad!"

"It's okay." He grabbed the paper that I'd dropped on the floor. "Look, the paper said that the full moon was tonight. In the new, improved and extremely insane world…"

"There's no night!" My smile quickly turned to a frown. "But, the paper said that before I killed Gideon. What else could have changed everything back?"

We think for a minute.

"I know," he said quietly. "It must have been when you almost died."

I gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm not sure. I can't be that important." I thought for a second. "Could I?"

"Well there is a prophecy involving you."

"Yeah." I suddenly remembered what Gideon said. _Together, you and Christopher Halliwell will bring about the third generation of Charmed Ones. _"Oh. Oh! Oh my God!"

Chris looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You and me and new Charmed Ones, and- oh jeez! This is insane!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Um, well, do you remember the 'three there shall be?'"

"Yeah. And?"

I rolled my eyes. "So think, Chris. Three. Thuh-ree. Trés."

A few seconds, then dawning comprehension. "Oh! Oh, wow, oh shit! The next generation of-"

"Exactly. By the way, you did know that you and Wyatt, and somebody else are the second generation, right?"

"What?" Clearly not. "You're kidding!"

"No. Gideon said that our, uh, kids will be the third generation."

"Wait, the third generation of the Power of Three? I wonder if that means anything."

"I don't know. I kind of hope not. I mean, magical kids are one thing, but super-powerful magical kids? That'd drive us insane!"

Awkward silence.

"When does the full moon happen tonight?"

I checked. "9:01." We looked at each other. I immediately sensed what he was thinking.

"Chris, we can't-"

"-Fight our destiny. You of all people should know that."

"But what about when you go back? You won't remember me."

"If this is our destiny, we'll find our way back again. Don't worry." He came closer and looked right into my eyes. "I will never let myself forget you."

I kept looking, then said, "Oh hell," and started kissing him.

After an eternity of bliss, I pulled away. "Okay, okay. First we fulfill our destiny, or at least part of it. Then we make out."

"Okay. Let's go."

He took my hand gently in his, and we looked into each other's eyes. I didn't even notice when we orbed and appeared back at the Manor.

When I did, though, I felt confused.

"Hey Chris?"

"Uh huh?"

"Just out of curiosity: were you born here?"

"Nope."

"Then shouldn't we be where you were? Oh say, the hospital?"

We were still gazing into one another's eyes, and at first I don't think he heard me.

"Huh?" He shook his head as if waking up. "Oh, right. Yeah, let's go."

We orbed again, and I suddenly realized that I was about to meet the Charmed Ones. Two words were on my mind: holy shit.

Okay, how to introduce myself: "Hi, I'm Cassie. I'm part of a prophecy involving your nephew and our kids will be the third generation of Charmed Ones. I'm also from another dimension in which you are all fictional characters. So, how're things?"

Oh well, too late to think of anything. They're turning around and now they're looking at me. Crap, what do I say!

Luckily, Chris came to my rescue. "Paige, Phoebe, this is Cassie. It's a long story," he added at their looks, "But to sum up, she came from another dimension, almost died, found a prophecy saying we're destined to be together and have three kids, and she also killed Gideon. How's Mom?" He said all this rather fast, which I raised an eyebrow at. No matter, need to see how they react.

"Your what!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yes, Aunt Phoebe, our kids. But they won't exist unless we stand under the full moon with our hands clasped, which we're about to do." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the large window. There were lots of clouds in the sky, and they were blocking our view of the moon. Suddenly, they parted, almost like… never mind.

The light began to shine through the window. It was then that I realized that maybe doing it at the hospital in front of so many people was not so much a good idea. Who knew what would happen?

But it was too late to turn back. The golden light kept getting brighter, until it nearly blinded us. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, sunlight was once again streaming in through a window.

I sat up. Again I was in a bed that was not mine. "Chris?"

"Hmmm?" I heard a sleepy groan next to me, turned to look, and saw Chris just waking up.

"What's wrong baby? Is it time?"

"Time for what?" Then, I realized something was very wrong. I looked down.

HOLY SHIT! I'M PREGNANT!


	3. READ THIS

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I recently had a lot of horrible things happen in my family, and several of my floppies got unformatted by a magnet. Not only does this set me back quite a bit, but it is a crushing blow to me. I've cried my eyes out over smaller losses than this. There are many stories and things I will never get back. So I ask all of you to please have patience, as I work through this loss and start anew on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

My scream nearly brought down the house.

I tumbled out of bed, clutching at the covers. Chris jumped off the other side and stared at me with wide eyes.

There was a quick knock, and Piper, Leo, and-Wyatt-came running in. Phoebe and Paige orbed in a moment later.

When I finally stopped screaming, I stood there gasping for breath and looking around wildly.

"I-I..." I stuttered. "I'm pregnant!"

They all gave each other 'what is she on' looks.

"Cassie, honey, we know. You've been pregnant for the last eight and a half months," Phoebe said carefully.

"But... the hospital?"

"Did your water break?" asked Paige.

"No! Look, we were just at the hospital. Piper was having baby Chris, and big Chris and I were holding hands under the full moon. Now I'm here, and extremely pregnant!"

Piper came toward me, looking very concerned. "Sweetie, that was over 23 years ago. Remember, you came in and explained to us what happened, and then we went home, wrote a spell, and sent you two back to the future. You've been married a little over a year."

I turned my gaze from Piper to her eldest son, who, like everyone else, looked at me with a great deal of concern.

"Wyatt?" I looked him up and down. He was, I must say, a complete hottie. Of course, I'd never think of him the way I think of Chris, but WOW. Talk about buff.

"Yeah, Cass?" He raised an eyebrow, looking so much like Leo that it threw me for a second.

And thankfully, the good Wyatt had better hair.

"You're not evil!"

He smiled. "Of course not, thanks largely to you."

"Me?"

Phoebe walked over to me. "Yeah, honey. You and Chris. Taking the darklighter's arrow for him, and killing Gideon?"

"Yeah," said Chris. "Please tell me you remember that."

"Well duh. But if the last year and a half or so really happened, why don't I remember any of it? I'd kind of like to remember my own wedding."

"Well," mused Piper, "there's only one thing I know that can erase such specific memories, but I doubt any whitelighters have been running around throwing memory dust on people."

It was right then I really realized, holy Hell! I'm talking to the Charmed Ones! I'm having their granddaughter-niece thingy. How totally weird.

I started thinking then, how strange it was that I was all of a sudden there with no memory of how I ended up…er…large. I mean, I had already thought it was strange, but it was really, really weird. The whole thing almost felt…

Not quite right.

"I'll go upstairs and check the book. Phoebe, check with Coop. Wyatt, see what the Elders know. Paige, Chris, why don't you two see if you can jog her memory? NO spells," Piper added, seeing Paige's idea face. "We all know how well memory spells tend to work out. If it's magical, we'll find a way to fix it. Cassie, Chris, just try not to worry, all right?" Piper strode to the door, ever the leader, and stopped, turning to Leo. "Honey, could you do me a favor and take out the scalloped potatoes in 20 minutes?"

"No problem."

They kissed quickly and Piper went off.

I pushed my feelings away. Of course everything was fine. Everyone acted just like they did on the show. Nothing seemed different, other than in the obvious ways. Piper was being Piper, taking the lead, and I had nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell just happened?" I said, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

I heard Paige groan from underneath a chair, and stood up to give her a hand.

"Where'd they go?"

I looked around. "That is a good question."

Just so you know, the person narrating at the end is Phoebe...I am SO sorry it took me so long to make that clear!


	5. Please Read!

Hey, guys…I was checking through all my stories on a whim, and honestly, I had no idea how popular this one was! Or that I hadn't updated since 2007!

That being said, it has been a while, so I'll have to get back into the swing of things and remember my plan for this story, but I am definitely going to try and finish it! I know, FINALLY, right?

I just started on the next chapter, and I may start revising the previous ones, since four years is a lot of difference. I was still in high school back then!

I just want to thank everyone that is still interested in this story for sticking around and keeping it on your alerts. I have been getting the odd story alert for this every once in a while, but I just fail and life and haven't taken action. UNTIL NOW.

So! I hope you aren't disappointed that this isn't a chapter! That's happened to me before, so I apologize! If any of you have anything you would like to see happen in this story, please please PLEASE let me know!

P.S. I am considering changing my pen name. It is one that I chose when I first started this account when I was 14, seven longgg years ago, so, understandably, I believe I've outgrown it and can do better. Any objections?


End file.
